New Horizons - Rewrite
by WeissKnight
Summary: His life had always been boring. Nothing he did, no matter how new or impressive, could bring him out of his seemingly eternal boredom. Video games were the exception. And when he gets what seems like a really good game about monsters and management... will everything be normal? Was it ever? Rated M for graphic depictions of violence and gore.


**A/N:** **Hello there! WeissNight here with my first ever fanfiction. While there is a very high probability of this becoming a one-shot, if the story has enough interest I will consider making it a full on story. Also, about full stories, do not expect many, if any, stories due to the… large amount of plot bunnies in my head…**

 **On the other hand, if this does become a one shot and I have no real intention to make it a full story you can, via PM, tell me if you would like to undertake or create your own story based on mine, like a prompt. Characters and other such details will be up to you and this applies to any other one-shot I make. However, make sure to reference that this was based off mine or written as a prompt from me… in case they are too similar or if you do base it off mine.**

 **I never really saw that many Lobotomy Corp stories… which is odd considering it is a good, if in progress, game and I would definitely recommend playing it if you are into that kind of game, despite not owning it myself.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, never have and never will, own Lobotomy Corporation. All content, plus the game itself, belongs to Project Moon.**

 **Key:** "Hello!"- Talking

'Hello!'- Thoughts

" _Hello!" –_ White Night (Not sure if its White Night or White Knight.) Talking

' _Hello!'-_ Telepathy and WN thinking.

 **Prologue: Anomalies**

The world had always been a boring place, at least for him. School was bland, TV was uninteresting, books were nothing new… in short, life was nothing but an endless source of boredom.

Richard Simmons sighed, pulling back a strand of his black hair with a pale, thin hand. He was in math class, the, in his opinion, most boring thing ever created. Even then he did his best, always managing to get B- and B on most tests with the occasional A-.

He was only half-listening to the teacher, scribbling a few things on his notebook as he thought about other things.

Namely, video games. He was quite the gamer since games were one of the few things that were not boring.

His dark brown eyes looked up from the notebook every so often, giving the impression that he was paying attention when he really wasn't.

Thankfully, it was the last class for the day so when the bell rang he packed up his things into his backpack, put it on and went home listening to music all the while.

When he got home he greeted his mom and went upstairs to his room.

He took off his grey coat, put down his bag and looked in the mirror. He was still very much thin, not dangerously thin though, his skin was somewhat pale and his dark hair was growing a bit too large for him to deal with…

"Well, let's see what's new on Steam…" Richard logged into Steam and browsed the Greenlight but after ten minutes, he found no interesting games.

He went to YouTube, maybe there was an interesting one he hadn't seen on Greenlight.

He looked at CinnamonToastKen's uploads and found what he was looking for…

Richard looked at the game's name.

"Lobotomy Corporation huh? Seems good." He said, playing the video.

It was a game where you played as an administrator, or manager, of an underground facility that, via containing unknown entities and keeping them happy, generated an effectively unlimited amount of power.

You hired agents to perform the tasks that would keep the Abnormalities, the monsters, happy because you as the manager were miles away in a safe place, viewing thee place on cameras. There was also research which improved things like the speed at which they were promoted, giving new and better weapons and adding to the number of weapons available… and that was just the research for the first four departments since the game was in development and there were thins still being added.

Richard smiled, this was quite interesting!

He quickly pulled up the Steam browser and typed in Lobotomy Corporation. He bought the game and started playing, catching on quite quickly to its mechanics.

A few hours later though….

"FUCK!" Richard yelled out in anger as the pink flower horse thing, Alriune, breached again and started trashing his employees. The damn thing had to be kept neutral _AT ALL TIMES_ because the _moment_ it became happy _or_ sad _, it breached nigh_ _ **instantly!**_ It also depleted his employee's metal health and when it was reduced to zero, Alriune started covering them in a flower like effect and when it fully covered them, they died **instantly.**

Which didn't help at all when his agents were already busy trying to suppress another Abnormality and, as many runs had shown him, a single mistake can throw everything into pure chaos.

"Damn it…" He groaned, frustrated. Alriune had ended multiple runs and while he could handle it, it was very much infuriating when his max level agents went up against it only to lose many agents before it was suppressed.

This time around though it tore through his agents because they were not high enough level to beat it back…

Richard looked at the clock. 10 PM.

He sighed, put on his sleeping clothes and lied down on the bed.

He would have to continue tomorrow.

Richard never noticed the Plague Doctor staring at him as he slept.

[Scene Break]

He got home from school, looking positively unamused.

Today had been especially boring, what with math, biology and geology all in the same day!

He didn't mind physics or any foreign languages but those were the worst.

Probably because of the teachers.

But anyways, he had a game to go back to so he went to his room, dropped his bag near the bed and sat down on the chair, logging into Steam and launching the game within a few moments.

Richard was determined to beat this game. And beat it he would.

He had heard the rumors. About the Plague Doctor. How it would end your everything if the clock on its ability reached twelve.

And so much more…

Richard just found it creepy, even more so than the SCP version of it, especially since it had wings instead of arms and legs and it grew another on its… head? back? Whenever it used its ability, Violet Colored Blessing which buffed employees that… kissed it. That's right they kissed the damn thing and became empowered. How that worked he didn't know and he figured that it was best left unknown.

Although there were many more Abnormalities beyond Plague Doctor and Alriune, they were probably the creepiest and most frustrating respectively, out of all the others.

Though in a game like this where killer red shoes and literal bloodbaths to giant abominations and literal magical girls were a thing, he probably had to hand it to those two.

Richard, who had the bad habit of going off on monologuing thoughts, didn't notice that, since he left off on this run, Plague Doctor had blessed exactly eleven people.

So, it was with him falling off his chair that he noticed the very loud ringing of a church bell, signaling the blessing of another agent.

And he paled.

The clock focused on the "blessed" as they morphed into towering skinless beasts with white and red marks, possible marking muscle, with heels as they were wearing high heeled shoes, wielding massive cross shaped staves with bladed edges, like a scythe.

The only recognizable feature they had now was their hair, their faces having been covered or even _turned_ into a beak mask, like the one Plague Doctor once wore.

They, whom he read were Apostles, quickly went to work slaughtering their former coworkers, be it by impalement, beheading, tearing them to pieces…

And where Plague Doctor once stood now floated what could only be described as a limbless pure white newborn baby with huge red, unblinking, eyes, four pairs, possibly even eight, of pristine white wings.

Above its head was a golden halo with thorns and around its neck ('Did it even have one'?) was a golden collar with the number 666 written on it.

Amid the blood and dead bodies of the once beautiful and pristine Central Command Department, it floated serenely and calmly not uttering a single thing.

But when Richard attempted to stop time, bring up the menu or even speed things up, a cryptic message popped up on screen with nothing he had attempted to do happening.

As this was happening many other Abnormalities breached and got in on the fun, violently murdering any employees in sight and even attacking other Abnormalities.

"Well now I know what that does… and, FUCK!" Richard yelled out the last part, very much angered that he couldn't prevent it happening. But he quickly calmed down reasoning that it could have happened at any other time.

Seeing that it was 10 PM he put on his sleepwear and went to bed, muttering inaudible things.

This time, he didn't notice the red eyes watching him.

' _Soon…'_

[Scene Break]

It was Saturday.

Richard was happy, he could now play all day without being bothered.

He got up from be, took a shower and ate some breakfast before heading back up to his room and launching the game.

He felt particularly good about today, and yet at the same time he felt like something terrible would happen but what he didn't know was who it would happen to.

Ever since he was a child he had always gotten these 'feelings' as he called them, where he could tell whenever something big and terrible would happen. They were expressed in many ways, but one of them was the most noticeable and it was also the current one.

The constant chills running up and down his spine.

This also meant that the event would be very dangerous and could most likely kill him, like that one time he almost got run over by a bus.

And as he continued playing these chills only intensified and just as he checked White Night…

The chills intensified even further.

The music for the third panic level played…

The Apostles appeared, White Night teleported into the main room.

He sent all available agents to suppress it, alongside the Hammer of Light and Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary. This combo was generally enough to put WN down even during Rapture and any other abnormalities currently breaching.

Which they did, Little Bird got out and so did Big Bird, triggering Judgement Bird to escape as well. A portal opened in the Central Command Room.

Everything was going to hell so quickly…

"Again…?" Richard groaned, watching the proceedings on the screen.

But something baffled him. He had just checked WN's chamber and it was at its best mood rating so it was impossible for it to have breached in the span of around thirty seconds.

And yet, when he looked at WN's chamber, its mood level was at zero.

But… how?

Richard was scared now; the game never did this in the past and it wasn't _supposed_ to do it. So then… how?

And even more baffling, the agents, entire teams of level fives plus Little Red and the Hammer, were getting beat back by the Apostles.

Something that should be impossible, even more so because he had maxed out shields, physical defense and weapon damage on melee weapons and pistols.

A few minutes later and everyone was _dead_. All of them. Even his best agents had died and WN had only lost 50% of its health.

He sighed. Another failed game.

He looked at White Night as the prompt for reset came up. He put his hand on the esc button, his eyes never once leaving the angelic being's form.

His finger hovered over the key and then White Night _turned to face the screen._ His pupils shrunk, a sudden feeling of dread washing over him, the chills intensifying to the point the only thing he could feel from his back was the cold. Its red eyes seemed to stare through him, and yet he could feel there was some hidden intent in those eyes.

He brought down his hand over the esc key… _but a white limb extended from the screen_ and grasped his wrist.

He tried to dislodge the white thing to no avail as it never once budged and so he let it be seeing as it wasn't pulling him.

The angel thing was closer to the screen now, its eyes unblinking as ever. It had yet to say a thing yet he knew that whatever it had in store, was not good for him.

And then… _it smiled._ It was like its eyes. A simple mass of red shaped like a smile, no teeth or gums. What he couldn't tell was if it was genuine or not, though considering the entity in question, probably not. Though one could tell that it looked… wrong.

" _Ah, there thou art… little manager. It appears that we meet at last… X or, should I say, Richard."_

That voice. That calm, deceptively soothing, nigh-monotonous but with a feminine undertone to it nonetheless.

White Night.

He paled even further, the chills intensified and his heart raced. How did it know all of this?! How could a video game character, that isn't explicitly shown being aware of it, break the fourth wall?!

" _Are thou afraid? Why? Can you not see we mean you no harm? We are merely… curious. About the one they spoke so highly of. The… Agents."_

The agents? What about them? They couldn't possibly know of his real name, could they? Or well, they know of X… his real self on the other hand…

" _The others are curious as well… although they are not nearly as patient. Some have shown… interest since you last visited."_

His last visit? Impossible, he never was there and never would be.

" _Alas it seems that I must bring you in. Perhaps we shall meet again. In person, this time…"_ What sounded like a giggle was heard and he could only speculate as to what it… she? Meant with that.

White Night was now covering the whole screen, her blood red eyes and her smile static as she stared at him.

And then his wrist was removed from the white limb's grasp only for said limb to grasp at his collar instead!

" _Fear not…"_

Richard let out a yelp as the limb pulled him towards the screen, which was now rippling, intent on bringing him to the other side.

He held on to the chair, the desk, even his desktop computer but it was all in vain as he was pulled through, screaming all the while.

And what he saw… _white. White everywhere and anywhere he looked. So much white that you would think you were in the clouds or in a hospital room. But unlike those places… the red eyes watched him from the distance, a smile ever present on its featureless face._

"… _For I am with you."_

And he blacked out.

 **A/N:So, what IS Lobotomy Corporation? Well, it is a Rogue-Lite Monster Management game where you, the Manager, generate energy by keeping Abnormalities in certain mood stats, some make more power while distressed, others must be kept neutral otheriwise they break out and screw you over big time and most make power by being happy.  
**

 **Of course to keep them in these states you must have agents do tasks such as amusing or talking to them since you yourself are not actually in the facility, you are miles away in a secured location.**

 **Like in SCP Foundation, the Abnormalities are rated in five levels, only rated in their capacity for danger rather than how hard they are to contain, those being ZAYIN, TETH, HE, WAW and ALEPH, from least to most dangerous with ALEPHs being capable of wiping out your entire facility in up to a minute or less.**

 **Employees have a high chance of dying if you mess up and even screwing up with a single abnormality can cause a chain reaction that can lead to MORE breaking out and so on and so forth till everything is going to hell.**

 **Thanks for reading, constructive criticism is appreciated!**

 **WeissKnight out!**


End file.
